A Place In This World
by tightgreenshorts
Summary: Syndie Dorset never expected to end up on the Enterprise. After all she had just been minding her own business when she had come across the Vulcan and the injured drunkard in the alley behind the bar. It was in her nature to be helpful.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Star Trek.

(Warning: This is a story about an OC. If you hate OC's with all your heart, then fine don't read it. Now, before you get all mad, this OC is not paired with anyone, because she is jailbait. No she's not a marry-sue and she's not perfect. It's just a story I wanted to write. There will be eventual slash, but I'm keeping the pairings a secret. As of right now, there are no pairings.)

Bones met her when she was 15. He had been preoccupied with trying to get Uhura to stop drunkenly sobbing about her and Spock's breakup, not that it had been much of a romance, but alcohol tended to do that to people. When he finally got her to stop sobbing to him, and start sobbing to Scotty, Spock and Kirk were gone. He had a feeling Kirk had gone to fight with the man twice his size who had been provoking him last night, and Spock had gone to stop the captain from doing anything stupid. Not that that was possible.

After 5 hours of searching he finally got a call from Kirk's communicator. A young sounding voice had given him directions to where they were. The place was only 1 block away from the bar. When he got their he was surprised to find Spock laying on the floor, obviously sedated. And Kirk was on a couch bandaged and looking taken care of.

This 15 year old girl, who later identified herself as Syn had bee able to sedate the half-breed. Which was something that McCoy had wished to do, but never found the reason to. Also as suspected, the human and Vulcan sedatives didn't work on him. This Syn girl had haphazardly combined the two medications, and this was some how able to knock him out. When questioned about the reasons behind the sedation she had replied that he had been interrupting her while she was working. He had liked the girl instantly.

While waiting for the two to wake up he was able to learn more about the girl. She had graduated high-school at 10, and already received the equivalent of 10 years studying medicine. She ran a small some what hospital with her 'grandma'. She helped take care of any injuries that happened around where she lived. She had ran into Spock and Kirk on her way home. Both had seemed disoriented so with Spock's help she had brought Kirk back to her place. When Spock began criticizing her work ethics, she had without really thinking sedated him. She later found out that he had a few injuries of his own. It was just bruising, but she said rest was always good medicine.

McCoy briefly wondered where she got all of her supplies from until her 'grandmother' got home. The women was most obviously, or at least used to be, a con-artist. She was a smooth talker, and obviously raking in large amounts of cash thanks to her granddaughter. However when she found out McCoy was from Star Fleet she seemed mighty eager to pass the girl onto him.

McCoy had accidentally said out loud how he could use all the help he could get on the Enterprise, and the grandma had excitedly replied that she could pull some strings. Before either could object the deed was done. When Kirk woke up he would have a new assistant for Bones. And he didn't even know it yet.

/\/\/\

(If you're feeling nice and want to leave a comment, I would really enjoy one. If you don't like it and would like me to stick to writing Kirk/Spock fan-fictions let me know. If you would like to know the pairing that will eventually be in this let me know. )


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Star Trek

(Warning: An epic food fight. And bad words. Cause when you're a teenager you use bad words to make yourself sound tough. Or to make your opponent sound weak.)

Syn had heard more than enough about Pavel Chekov. Almost everyone and anyone who had come into the medical bay had a small enough brain to openly insult Syn while she was in the room. Yeah, that helps teenage insecurities bunches. And it was always the same insults, dealing with that infuriating little bugger that everyone felt they needed to compare her to.

"Well, it doesn't take that much of a brain to wrap a hand in bandages. Chekov is still the youngest genius here. He saved the Captain's life you know."

"She's a pretty face, but so's Chekov. And he's actually doing something. Not being some cute little nurse."

"She'd melt under pressure. We haven't had an attack on the ship yet, but as soon as there's dozens pouring into the ER she'll crack with all that work. But Chekov, he dealt with the Romulans and lived. And helped everyone live. He saved Sulu and the Captain. Imagine how everything would've gone down if he hadn't have gotten to those two in time."

She was fed up. And she had to hear it all the time. But she had been in high school when she was 8, so she quickly learned how to smile when you wanted to cry. She she would simply bandage up their scrap and send them off with a smile, silently thanking the lord that she and Chekov had different break times. Because if they didn't she didn't know how hard it was going to be for her not to explode in his face.

\\\

Syn however was not the only one experiencing this. Chekov was out through the same sort of torture on the bridge. Kirk, one of the many people Chekov looked up to, was constantly teasing him about the girl, as was Sulu, and the occasional comment from Uhura. And there were the truly terrible times when Scotty would come up from engineering, seemingly just to bother Chekov about the 'lass.'

"So, no longer the youngest one on the ship. How long till the two of you start passing love notes?"

"She's pretty good. Sterilized my hand and had it bandaged in under two minutes. Could you do that?"

"Such a sweetie. Amazing to have someone on the ship cuter than you Pavel. To bad she can't be on the bridge."

Of course, Chekov didn't care about being the 'cutest' on the ship. Or that the captain thought that they would do something as juvenile as passing notes. Sulu's comments tended to annoy him, but he usually didn't let that show, because Sulu would do some movement with his eyebrow that let Chekov know that he was just teasing. But Scotty...

Scotty already didn't like him because he was young and smart and already knew almost as much as him. But Scotty loved Miss Syn. Because of all the matinence he did, he was in the medical bay a lot more than other people. He also favored Miss Syn, so they talked a lot.

"Did you know that lass founda problem in the codes that you an' I had missed the night before?"

"Did you know that if she keeps this up she'll be smarter than you by the time she's your age?"

"Did you know that not only did she major in medical studies in college, but also minored in engineering, math, and formulas. I'd bet she knows as much as you do, and probably more because of the medical training. Why she could've saved the guys when they were falling and treated them. "

He had no interest in meeting this girl. She was only 15. Two years is a very big age difference. She had never been in Star Fleet academy, and she never had Chekov's parents. She most likely was a braggart from what he heard from Scotty, so like Syn, Chekov was thankful for the separate breaks.

///

Unknown to Chekov and Syn, Kirk and McCoy,mostly Kirk, believed that the youngsters needed to get to know each other better.

So Syn thought nothing of it when McCoy had asked her to stay during her break so he could teach her a few things. They were basic, so Syn learned them quite quickly. McCoy realized he had not wasted enough time so he decided to help explain to her what would happened if they were attacked. The he went over scenarios, and Syn talked her way through how she would handle those situations.

Before Syn knew it her stomach was rumbling. She then noticed what time it was. She knew that it was time for the people on the bridge's break, so as she made her way to the lounge she silently prayed that Chekov wouldn't be there.

Of course not all prayers get answered.

///

Kirk had encouraged Chekov to go sit by Syn since she was alone. He reluctantly did. He quickly noticed that there was no types of meat or dairy on her plate.

"Are you lactose intolerant?" He asked.

"No, I'm vegan." in a way that said she really didn't care.

"Wegan?"

She opened her mouth as if to correct him, but quickly caught herself. "It was used a few centuries ago. They don't eat meat or dairy products."

"Much like wulcan's wegetarianism?"

"Somewhat. It was just something I decided to do. Plus it made shopping easier on my grandma. I was already a picky eater, so this gave me an excuse."

"Strange." Chekov had said without thinking.

"Yeah, well so's your hair." It had been a small comment, that didn't really make sense, but both of them already didn't like each other, and it was enough to set them off.

They quietly exchanged harsh words that dealt with various reproductive systems, fecal matter, damnation, and female dogs before Syn dumped her water on him.

Chekov's instant retaliation was to throw the remnants of his baked potato at her. And that's when the food fight started. And really, it was only between the two of them, but there were innocent casualties, meaning the people who got hit by the food they were throwing. Before they knew it the two of them were rolling around on the floor. Syn was sitting atop Chekov as he frantically tried to grab something to throw at her.

"Have some salad! It's wery wery good!" She said deliberately making fun of his accent. She dumped the bowl on him.

Out of pure luck he was able to get a glass of milk and poured it on her. "You ass!" She yelled looking like she was about to punch him. Of course before she could a very loud throat clearing caught there attention.

\\\

"-and after you clean up this mess you will find everyone hit with food and apologize to them." Kirk said. If Syn hadn't have been afraid of getting sent off the ship she would have laughed at his appearance. Apparently some of the chocolate cake thrown had hit him and he had a lot of the frosting stuck in his hair.

"Sir." she said quietly. "I apologize for hitting you with food, and messing up the mess hall, but if you would let me take a shower before cleaning up the mess I would be very thankful."

"You can shower after you clean up the mess and before you apologize to your crew mates."

She really didn't want to sound whiney, but it came out that way. "But sir, I was doused in milk, and the life choice I made doesn't-"

"It would be unfair of me to let you shower and not Chekov." he said interrupting her.

"Then let him shower to! What your doing is like taping steaks to Spock's chest or something. I mean not as kinky or as strange, but very similar."

"You have your orders." Kirk said walking out.

The mess hall was now empty except for Chekov and Syn. Syn glared at him. "I am going to make your life hell." she said to clenched teeth.

"Not if I make your life hell first." he said just as angrily.

(I love Chekov okay? I have nothing against him. He is adorable, and such a cutie, but I have a feeling that he and Syn would just not get along. They're both so young, that I know there would be conflict. So any way, I would very much enjoy reviews, and I hope you liked this chapter.)


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Star Trek

(Warnings: KLINGON ATTACK! Oh noes! Some carnage. And injuries.)

Syn sighed as she picked yet another piece of unidentifiable food out of her hair. In all of her life she had never done something so juvenile or impulsive. It annoyed her very much. Almost as much as Chekov himself did. She wished it would've been a fist fight, so she didn't feel like such a little kid, but was afraid the reprimands would've been much harsher if she had some how injured the ensign.

The next morning when she woke up with a few bruises she realized that the fight had been a lot more serious than she had previously thought. She briefly thought about apologizing, but after all the apologizing she had done the night before she didn't really feel like going down to the bridge just to say she was sorry. Which turned out to be one of her better ideas.

///

All those who had assumed she would crack under pressure breathed a sigh of relief when they realized she hadn't. She may not have been as quick with the hypo-spray as McCoy was, but she could tell who needed bandaging and who needed surgery. All who said she was good at bandaging were suddenly much more thankful for this than they had been before. And for a pretty face she could move quite quickly.

The Klingon attack was unsuspected. The ship the Klingons had used was out-dated and quickly destroyed when they realized that there would be no peaceful end, but the Klingons had gotten in more than a few good shots at the Enterprise before it went down. People all over the ship were injured, and not everyone could be carried to the medical bay. So when Bones had suggested sending a few uninjured people down to engineering, Syn had high tailed her way out of there. She had yet to see Scotty any where, and he was one of the first few people who talked to her without being forced to. He also was the head-engineer. If he was somehow hurt she wanted to make sure she could fix it, or at least get him to sickbay.

Some people may have thrown up at the sight in the engine room. There was blood everywhere, and you could smell burnt flesh. But Syn could also hear people calling for help, so she ignored the bile that was rising in her throat and made her way to the first person she could find. She ended up learning that many of them were just afraid to move. She would quickly check over them, and if they could help her she would tell them to. She had already seen three dead bodies when she neared the back of the engine room, but she had yet to see Scotty. She herself had helped treat wounds the best she could, or sedate them and get someone else to bring them to sickbay. Help had finally arrived, but Syn had two jobs for every one person that came. She could tell that they were reluctant to listen to a 15 year old, but they did it anyway. Because she was in blue, but they were in red. She had lifted many heavy or sharp objects off of people, and as unsanitary as it was she could no longer tell which blood was theirs and which blood was hers. But she knew she had minor injuries, so continued to frantically look around the smokey room. She began panicking over Scotty's safety so she called out his name.

"Over here lass." came a muffled reply. She turned towards the sound. There was Scotty's legs and torso sticking out from a vent. When she originally passed it she had thought it was a dead body. She quickly ran over to him.

"Can you move?" she said quickly searching the parts of the body she could see for wounds. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw there were none.

"Me hands a little hurt, but anything to please you lassie." he said as he made his way out, very clearly struggling.

She was about to tell him that she had a name, and it wasn't lassie, but then she saw his hand. It was mangled, and just terrible to look at. It was bleeding badly, and she could see the bones of his knuckles. "That's not a little hurt." she said looking scared, angry, and worried at the same time.

He gave her a smirk. "I'm sure you can fix it."

"No." she said shaking her head. "I mean maybe, but I..not here. And once I get you to sickbay McCoy will fix it cause he'll do it better than me." she said trying to will her shaky legs to help her stand up. When she finally did, Scotty did the same. He almost lost his balance and fell on his bad hand, and Syn thanked God that he hadn't.

\\\

When she got to the medical bay with Scotty the place was swarming with people. She grabbed Scotty's good arm and tried to find McCoy. She decided she should not have been moving Scotty around so she quickly found a bed for him to wait on. As she made her way back through the crowd to find McCoy she found her arm roughly grabbed by none other than the captain himself. His forehead was bleeding, quite badly she noted, but he continued to drag her towards the supply counter. "Excuse me sir but I need to get-"

"You need to make the sedative that works on Spock." Kirk said letting go of her hand and reaching for the Vulcan and human sedatives.

"What? Why? Did something happen?" she said taking the sedative away from the captain and beginning to mix it.

"Yea." he said reaching for something to wipe the blood of with. "We all saw him get hit with projectiles that fell off of the ceiling of the bridge, and we can tell that he's hurt, but he won't let McCoy look at him. Something about physical contact."

"So I'm making a sedative just so you can see if someone who says that he fine is okay, when I could be treating all of the other people with injuries that I can see? And your also taking up the chief medical officer's time with this?"

"Yes." And that's when Syn saw it. It was a mixture of so many different strong emotions. And just over one person. There was so much care there, that she knew it had to be done. She stopped criticizing and handed him the mixture.

As he went back through the crowd she remembered how hurt everyone was. She wished McCoy was there but knew that he had to follow the captain's orders.

///

She had finished treating, or subduing, almost everyone when McCoy had come back. He looked stressed out but she still needed to inform him of all the surgeries that needed to be done. She didn't mean to show favoritism, so she told herself it was because Engineer's hands did most of the work. Once Scotty's hand was fixed he rushed off to begin fixing things. Syn didn't think that was the smartest thing, but she knew that the Enterprise did need to be working. All of the other surgeries were finished after about three hours, so she was finally able to take a break. She decided getting clean was the best idea since McCoy kept mentioning all the diseases she was most likely spreading.

While she was showering she thought about eating, but she found her appetite gone. Once she had dried off she finally noticed that she had two deep gashes in the palms of both of her hands. Neither of them were deep enough to cause damage to her work capabilities, but they did sting. She put on a clean uniform and made her way back to the medical bay.

"I thought you would've have gone to sleep." McCoy said looking up from a patient as she walked in. She held up her hands as to explain why she was there, but instead it made McCoy rush over. Before she could begin wrapping them, McCoy grabbed them and began studying them. "It's not deep enough to cause any damage." he said letting them go. "Do you know how you got them?"

Syn just shrugged. "I lifted a lot of stuff in the engine room. It was most likely from that." Once she finished wrapping her hands McCoy finally spoke up.

"You did a good job today."

"Than-"

"But next time you get hurt make sure to treat yourself before you help more patients." Before she could explain herself he began speaking. "It's been a long day. Go get some rest."

She went back to her room and collapsed on her bed, painfully aware of how tired she was.

(I hope you enjoyed that. I do like reviews, and I hope you liked this chapter.)


	4. Chapter 4

i don't own Star Trek

(Warning: MADE UP ALIEN RACE ATTACK! But not on the ship. On Sulu and Syn. Don't ask, just read)

They had to take a short shore leave to get the supplies and fix the ship. Syn didn't mind this, she just hoped that no one came back injured. She had been having a few scary dreams dealing with the carnage she had seen in the past few days. Unlike McCoy, she wasn't legal to drink the images away. She had thought about eating herself into a sugar high, but there were not many vegan sweets on the ship. She briefly thought about going on shore leave herself to see if she could get something there, but quickly re-thought that plan.

She had wanted to go with Scotty when he got supplies. She had thought she could have been helpful, and helped him carry things. Chekov had gotten to do that. That, among the other things he did, had annoyed her. She briefly thought about asking to accompany Spock when he went to look at the different species on the planet, but he was a hard person to accompany anywhere. When McCoy left that night, she had also thought about going along, but she knew he was going to get drunk. So on the second, and last, day of the shore leave, she had figured she was just not going. And she was fine with that. She had a hard enough time getting used to being in a spaceship. She didn't need to get used to being on a foreign planet. So when she was dragged off the ship by Sulu she wasn't very excited.

He had obviously explored the area the day before by the way he felt the need to show her around every where. She quickly found out it had been with Chekov, because he mentioned him every chance he got. Unlike all the insensitive people who visited the sick bay, he didn't compare her to him. And for that he was thankful. Syn had saw a small store that had caught her attention. When she went to go towards it Sulu had grabbed her arm.

"That's the Fleugan side of the city. They are a very dangerous species, known to prey on humans. They are not allowed to on the Rielle side, but if you got into their territory they could hold you for ransom."

Syn was no risk taker. She decided not to go on the Fleugan side. She wasn't exactly sure what the boundaries were, but she made sure to stay by Sulu's side. Until she heard a cry of pain. She immediately ran to the sound ignoring the boundaries. And Sulu did to, trying to grab onto her before she crossed. He didn't get the chance to. She ran into an alley where there was a young fleugan boy bleeding from his forehead. There was a very imposing looking man standing above him. Syn of course ignored him and asked the child if he was okay. Before the boy had a chance to answer Syn was grabbed by the man. And before Sulu could make an attempt to get her back a large group of Fleugan's appeared.

/../../

When they finally stopped walking Syn and Sulu were in a large dusty dessert like area. If Sulu had been able to reach his communicator in his shirt he could have been beamed up, but his arms were secured behind his back. As were Syn's. But that didn't mean she wasn't scheming.

Once they stopped the fleugan began trying to make contact with anyone who would give him ransom for a 15 year old girl. He wasn't aware that Uhura had been able to intercept his message. She was pretending to be an official while the others raced to find the coordinates of the kidnapped crew mates. Suddenly Syn screamed.

She stared directly at the scar on the head fleugan's face. "Did you see it move!?" she said skeptically.

The fleugan simply stared at her. "Are you talking about my scar, girl?"

"I'm talking about what's in your scar!" she said frantically. "It has to be a Plomernium space slug! I saw it move! It's highly contagious, and as soon as it gets to your face it has the potential to bore into your skull!"

On the enterprise Kirk stared at McCoy. "Plomernium space slug?"

"She's buying us time. Has anyone located there location yet?"

Scotty and Chekov both shook their heads. "There must be something in the dessert that keeps the machinery from locating them."

"It could be debris from a wessel. I hawe found a fev liwe forms!" Chekov said suddenly. "Ve just need to determine vhich is alien and vhich is human!"

Back by the Fleugans Syn was still rambling. "Anyone who has contact with Plurumins could have spread it. Oh please you have to let me treat it! If I can stop it at the source..."

The head fleugan also seemed worried. "You can treat it?"

"I have the supplies with me if you would just free my hands."

The fleugan scoffed. "Ha. No." He grabbed her case of medicines from her. He held it in front of her. "Which one?"

"The one with the blue lining. You need to inject it into your scar. Do you know how to use a hypo-spray?" she said hoping that something would happen before he realized that the blue one was a sedative. As if on cue, Syn and Sulu were both starting to be transported. Syn breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the familiar face of Scotty.

After the bonds were untied she had no problems thanking Chekov and Scotty. She didn't mind thanking the latter, she truly felt grateful to him, but she wasn't so sure about the formal. However, the amount of thanks she gave Chekov didn't really matter, cause all Chekov was paying attention to was the fact that Sulu was hugging him.

"Yeah." she thought with a laugh. "That's totally platonic."

She apologized to everyone for crossing the boundaries, and for losing the medications she carried, but most of them were just happy that she and Sulu were okay. But that didn't mean that she didn't feel guilty. She decided to try and avoid shore leaves as much as possible after that incident.

(Sorry for the laziness in this. It was fun writing, but I am very tired. I have no idea what's happening in the next chapter, but it might have to do with Spock and Spock Prime. I hope you guys enjoyed that, and remember, I enjoy reviews. They make me really happy. And everyone that has reviewed makes me really super duper happy, so thanks for all the reviews.)


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Star Trek

(Warning: short(really short) chapter. I'm a little worn out, and I've gots lots to do, so after this the next update will not be until Tuesday. I apologize.)

Syn had been organizing the sedatives, stabilizers, and pain killer when McCoy had began randomly quizzing her. The first question was on compounds in the human sedatives and pain killers. She had quickly answered not even having to stop in organizing. The next however was about Vulcan painkillers and sedatives, and she had to put some thought into that. Her organizing had slowed, but had yet to stop. The last question, well better explained as a request, had stopped her completely in the work she had been doing. McCoy had inquired as to where the plants the compounds came from, and though she could rattle off a few, she was not at all confident about her knowledge in that area. When she asked what the point of the exercise was, McCoy said that she had two weeks to learn what plants the compounds came from, and how to mix them. That didn't at all answer her question and left her very stressed out. Of course, Syn hated not knowing, so the next week and a half was spent learning the plants and compounds. She would have spent the whole two weeks doing this, but on the 11th day Scotty had finally taken notice to the fact that her time spent reading the medical logs and statistic sheets only left her one hour of sleep each night. She insisted on being fine, but he still made her take a nap when she visited him in Engineering. The nap turned out to be a lot longer than she planned, because when she woke up it was half way though the 13th day. She decided she needed to know what she was doing before she worked herself into another sleep coma, so she stormed up to the medical bay prepared to demand answers.

She did not expect to find Uhura and McCoy kissing. Without letting them know she was there, she silently retreated. She walked backwards as if not to alarm either of them, but then found herself bumping into someone she tried very hard to avoid. Unlike her aversion to Chekov though, she avoided this person out of respect. She also found it very hard to talk to this person, which made speaking with him even more awkward.

"Miss Syndie, may I inquire why you were walking backwards?"

"You may..." Syn felt really tempted to explain that it was because Uhura and McCoy were sucking face, but that didn't seem appropriate in front of the first officer. "Lieutenant Uhura and Doctor McCoy were having a private moment, and I was walking backwards to keep from disturbing them. Oh. And if you're were planning on going into the medical bay, I might suggest letting them know before you barge in... I made that mistake."

Spock raised an eyebrow. For a brief moment Syn worried that he was going to ask what the 'private moment' was, but thankfully he did not. Suddenly Kirk came into the corridor. It was already crammed enough with Spock and Syn, but Kirk was never one for caring about personal space. "We are on route for new Vulcan." he said with a smile towards Spock. He turned toward Syn. "Wow, I haven't seen you for awhile. Scotty tells me you fell asleep in the engine room? or some where around there?" Syn just nodded her head embarrassed. "Studying up for helping find the compounds to help with making the sedatives?"

Now it was Syn's turn to raise her eyebrows. "I wasn't aware this was what I was doing, so no. What exactly am I going to be doing on new Vulcan?"

Kirk's eyes suddenly widened, realizing that he may have unintentionally said something that he was not supposed to. "A..well...I'm sure McCoy will tell you. Me and Spock have to get back to the bridge now...cause yeah okay?" he patted Syn on the back. "Right so..." he began awkwardly walking away. "Ask Bones..cause...yeah..."

So Syn went back to her quarters, change her clothes, after realizing that she had worn them for over 24 hours, then contacted Bones and let him know that she would be down shortly.

(Okay. Maybe it's not super short...it's a two-three-ish parter. As for the Kirk dialogue, it's supposed to be awkward and such. Cause you know when you say something you weren't supposed to? [like accidently tell someone about their surprise birthday party or something?] Oh gawsh. I'm so tired I really don't feel like explaining myself. If you want to know, I'll be more awake once this is uploaded. So feel free to ask. And remember I always enjoy reviews and I always hope you like the story.)


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Star Trek

(Warning: I lied. Here's a super awesome chapter. Warnings include: Made up space names. I promise the next chapter will have more action. I'm just so sleepy.)

While they were on the transport pad was the time McCoy decided to explain the situation to her. "We will be finding plants on new Vulcan that will be used to make sedatives and pain killers. If we are unable to find them we will be making enough to last them 6 months so they can use that until we find plants that have the same properties that will grow on new Vulcan."

She briefly wondered why she learned compounds that were used for human sedatives but she decided to keep that inquisition to herself. When they beamed down she was surprised to find that the area was not new Vulcan. Thankfully McCoy had been kind enough to explain it to her. "New Vulcan has yet to make a transporter pad, so transporting there is very dangerous. We don't want to take chances so we've transported Yeliovi. From here we take a 45 shuttle ride to new Vulcan." Of course shuttle ride meant a small spaceship. Syn was not thrilled about this because of how small and seemingly fragile the shuttle was. She ended up falling asleep and was embarrassed to find that she had done so on McCoy's shoulder. Of course then she got out onto new Vulcan. She took a few minutes to breathe the scenery in. She did so while following Spock and McCoy, and stumbled a few time because of this. The area was truly beautiful. The sky was the color of the end of a sunset. The terrain was rocky, and brown, but she found the roughness of the area beautiful. She had only seen pictures of the original Vulcan, but the planet they had chose to replace it seemed very similar, and from a non-Vulcan's point of view almost identical. She did however find many aspects of the planet annoying. Mostly the thin and humid air, but the inhabitants were also quite annoying. Unknown to all of the crew Syn was very fluent in many languages. She had learned a lot of them because she wanted to be able to understand her patients. After Vulcan was destroyed she learned the language in case there were patients that came to Earth because of injuries they sustained. So the inhabitants who made comments thinking Syn did not understand did not hold back on their criticism. They weren't only insulting her, but McCoy also. But she didn't say anything. She may have been bad at dealing with direct insults, but she had no problems ignoring people talking behind her back. But these Vulcans were quite possibly the most annoying people she had ever heard speak. Their way of talking was so snobby and full of themselves that Syn was quite close to snapping. If she hadn't understand why Spock held back his emotions she most certainly did now.

Even after Syn had helped with finding plant compounds that could be broken down into sedatives the Vulcans still spoke badly about her. They seemed to have decided they no longer needed to criticize McCoy since he had realized that a compound they wanted to use could have killed them. Once they established many different substances McCoy had taken a shuttle back to Yeliovi. Syn was very curious as to why she was asked to stay behind. Spock explained that she had to find the plants that help with creating human sedatives.

"Why?" she had asked while she looked for the reutoblen plants that held most of the compounds.

"You will find out when you are done. And you need to find enough to last 9 days."

Syn had found the items in under two hours, but then she needed to travel with Spock up a small mountain side. By the time they made it to the top she was thinking about giving herself the sedative.

"Are you aware of what Pon Farr is?" Before the destruction of Vulcan not many would have. But now that there were very few Vulcans left scientist had been put to work to find a way to induce Pon Farr. So many people knew of it, or at least the base idea of it.

"I'm somewhat familiar with it. Why?"

"If a Vulcan's mate dies before them, and they go into Pon Farr, the results can be damaging. So with many of our elders, we put them in a suspended state during Pon Farr using sedatives. I need you to make one with Vulcan and Human compounds."

Syn got to work right away wondering if she was making it for Spock. It took her about 7 hours to make enough to last nine days. By then it was very late. The small house on the mountain top had enough space for her to sleep, so before having the chance to tell Spock she was done she fell asleep on the table. Spock had came into the room to check on her progress and was surprised to find her done. And asleep. He took the sedative and left her to sleep.

(Ha. It's so short. The next part will be better. There will be like attacking and Syn being awesome and such. I apologize for spelling errors. I'm just so tired.)


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Star Trek

(Warning: Mild Kirk/Spock that could be taken as friendship and mild Sulu/Chekov that could be taken as friendship(but you have to try pretty hard to think of it as friendship.) And an attack on Spock and Syn. Because Where ever Syn goes, the people with her get hurt.)

When Syn woke up the next morning she found that her face felt numb. When she realized she had slept on a table she realized why. Spock had thanked her for her help and they headed down the mountain. As she waited at the shuttle area she realized that there were a few Vulcans. They said good bye and thanked Spock. They turned to leave and she could already hear them starting to talk about her. She decided that this was enough. She called to them in Vulcan. She thanked them for their hospitality, in Vulcan. And then she told them that she had understood every word they had said about her, in Vulcan. If the the group hadn't have been Vulcan she assumed that they would've looked surprised. But she didn't mind a emotionless victory. When the got on the shuttle Spock had smiled at her. Which was a first, and Syn had to try really hard not to gape.

"I was not aware you knew Vulcan." he suddenly looked normal, but she could see the slightest bit of remorse in his eyes. "If I would've known, I would've stopped them from-"

Syn just smiled. "I'm very used to it. Your people had the decency to do it in Vulcan. Most people on the ship don't. I have no problems taking insults. My situation s very unique, so if people want to critique it, I don't stop them. I just try to show them that what they think of me is not true. But it is quite hard to prove that to Vulcans. I'll have to try harder if there is ever a next time."

"It is strange how you can be so mature around some people, and so childish around others."

Syn blushed remembering the incident in the mess hall. She thought about trying to figure out a rebuttal when a Carlisian woman holding what appeared to be a baby sat near her. "I'm sorry." she said placing the bundle down. This gave Syn a better look at it. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

Syn moved her medical pack. "As long as you let me move my pack. I wouldn't want the drawfian to accidently take anything."

The woman suddenly looked very embarrassed. She got up and moved away from Syn. Spock quirked his eyebrow at her, and she could tell what the half-Vulcan was feeling.

/.\

Maybe it had been a feeling of impending doom. When they got to the drop off site, the Carlisian turned out to be part of a gang. Who attacked Syn and Spock. Spock had done his best to fight back, and Syn had done her best to find a place to take shelter. Remembering that most Carlisians, half breed or not, did not like dark or enclosed places. Right before they were able to get into a cave one of them slashed Spock's stomach open pretty bad. Syn did her best to keep pressure on the wound, and try to bandage it at the same time. While she did this Spock tried to contact the Enterprise. He was able to contact them, and they could tell where the two were, but they could not beam them up because they were in the cave. Syn was sure that the gang members were still out there since she thought she could hear them. She was almost certain that Spock knew they were out there, but he wanted to go and attempt to beat them so the two could be transported off of the planet. Syn was having a very hard time getting him to sit still, which made the bandages loose.

"Where is the captain?" she said now using the communicator.

"Some where down in engineering. He is trying to help Scotty and Chekov figure out how to transport the two of you out of there without you having to come out of the cave, because our scanners have indicated that there are life forms at the mouth of the cave."

"Thank you Lieutenant Uhura. Could you please patch me through to him?" Syn briefly saw fear flash across Spock's face, and she wasn't exactly sure where the emotion had come from.

"Kirk here."

"Captain sir, could you please tell your first officer to stop moving? It is making the bandages come off faster than they should, and that will cause more bleeding."

"Sure." Syn could practically hear the worried but confident smile in Kirk's voice. "Sweetheart, keep your cute little ass still and wait for us to get you two out of there. That's an order." Spock immediately stopped moving but Syn did get to see the dark green that flushed across his face.

"Thank you Captain." She said as she reapplied pressure.

In the back ground she heard Chekov yell "Ve hawe it!" And before she knew it she was beamed back on. Spock was rushed to the medical bay and Syn was told to get clean clothes on and then to report there. So she did.

As she was walking back to the medical bay she over heard an altercation. It was more so one person yelling at another, but a certain thing she heard and the certain way it was said made her investigate this matter.

Possibly one of her worst decisions. On the same day Spock got his first bad injury since the Nero incident, Syn got her first bad injury while on the Enterprise.

She had over heard Chekov yell, "I am wery much old enough to hawe sexual intercourse!" So of course she had to investigate this manner. Any information she could use against him was good information. She was peering around the corner and she could see Chekov, but she could not see who he was talking to. She leaned as far as she could around the corner to try and see the person. She was so focused on listening to the other voice and trying to figure out who was talking that she didn't hear Kirk come up behind her. He patted her to get her attention, but all that did was cause her to lose her balance. Her hands frantically reached out to grab something, but nothing was found and she fell flat on her face. She quickly stood up and was able to identify the person who Chekov was talking to as Sulu. A dangerously evil smile spread across her face, but before the had the chance to say or do anything, her nose began bleeding badly. She suddenly registered the pain and realized that she had a broken nose.

Kirk, Chekov, and Sulu all looked horrified. Then Kirk and Sulu looked worried, while Chekov was simply glaring. Syn's hands went up to her nose and she tilted her head upward to try and stop the blood flow. "I need to get to the medical bay." she barely managed to get out. She had not been expected to be picked up by Kirk.

When she got to the medical bay McCoy immediately started glaring at Kirk. Kirk set Syn down and Nurse Chapel rushed over to assist her.

"Dammit Jim, what did you do?"

"I...she...and then...I barely touched her but she was leaning and she fell on her face." Kirk said sounding very flustered.

"That's how you thank someone for saving your First Officer's life? By breaking their nose?!"

"It was mostly my fault." Syn said now that he nose had been realigned and tissue had been used to stop the bleeding. "I should've have been paying more attention, so it's no surprise that I wasn't able to catch myself. The Captain isn't the one to blame here. And I didn't save his life, I just kept it in tact so you could save it Doctor. And the Captain had helped with that. Without him I wouldn't have been able to do as much, so I really doubt he is the one to blame."

"Are you okay?" McCoy asked looking at Nurse Chapel's work.

"Yes. My nose feels better already. As soon as the blood is cleaned up I should be able to assist you in the medical bay." she said as she lightly rubbed her sinus area.

"Oh no. You are going to go to your quarters until your nose is completely healed. The medication used will help speed the process up so you'll be better by tomorrow. But today I want you to rest."

Syn nodded. "Yes Sir." she got off of the medical table she was on and headed to her room. As she walked away she heard Bones start to chew out Kirk. Accidently, like most of the feelings she felt that made her sad, she wished she had a friendship like the Captain and Doctor McCoy. But she quickly repressed these feeling remembering her past 'friendships'.

([If you read my other stories you already know this] Okay so I was walking in my driveway when my mom drives up it. (I have a 3 acre-ish long drive way. I was near the end) We chatted and then for some idiotic reason I was like "Wanna race?" So I'm trying to beat a car up my drive way while running...AND FOR SOME STUPID REASON I DECIDE TO RUN IN FRONT OF IT!!! My mom did not stop fast enough. The front of her car hit my ass and I fell. Hard. Thankfully nothing was broken, but my favorite jeans are torn and my legs look like a scratching post and because I was wearing a lose tube top...so do my arms and my tummy(and some how my back which I still can't figure out). I don't even want to talk about my knees and hands. They look really bad. And coincidentally so does my face(That's where the broken nose idea came from). Because I managed to stop myself with my hands knees and face. Thankfully I can still type. So anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember I love reviews. They make me happy, and they make Syn awesomer. (For every review given Syn gets 5 times awesomer than she was before the review was given) All joking aside I really love to hear feedback on my stories. So please, if you want to, review.)


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own StarTrek

(Warning: Sad past)

Chekov was officially 18. And that made him think that made him Syn's boss. It truly started to annoy the poor girl. He would find mindless little tasks for her to do if she wasn't busy in the medical bay. So many times she was tempted to bring up the talk she had over-heard between him and Sulu, but she decided to save that one. Plus as annoying as Chekov was he took her mind off of what was soon coming. But of course you can't stop time and before Syn knew it, the date was June 20th.

In 2367, Mother's Day and Father's day had been changed into one holiday called Parent's day. Parent's day was on June 20th. Everyone, every where celebrated it. The change had been made to help with kids in single parent households, or children adopted into civil unions. Surprisingly enough, there were not many people who didn't support it. Today, it was celebrated even on Star Ships.

Yes, the mighty crew of the Enterprise were allowed to use the communicators in their rooms to contact their parents in this monumental holiday.

Syn hated every minute of it. Not because she had never met her parents, but because June 20th was also her birthday.

So on June 20th Syn did everything that was asked of her. She helped in every way possible in the sick bay. When there were no more tasks in the sick bay she help Scotty clean up his office down in Engineering so he could actually see the floor. Then she intentionally went to the bridge to see if Chekov had any stupid tasks that would take up her time. Alpha Shift was almost over which meant that Chekov most likely would. When she got there she was surprised to find the crew planning a party. They were most likely just looking for an excuse to get drunk. She was right. So she excused her self, after organizing some papers for Chekov, and went back to the Medical Bay. She re-organized every medication, pain killer, and sedative when McCoy told her she could leave since he was leaving to go to the little Parent Day party. So she went back to her room and briefly thought about going to sleep. But it was no surprise to her when she suddenly broke down crying. It was something that happened to her a lot when she went through a lot of stress, so she didn't let it hinder her. She took a shower and put her Star Fleet regulation pajamas on. She laid on her bed hoping to get sleep, but the tears just kept flowing. And then, like most of her least favorite breakdowns, the memories started playing. of course most of her memories were like a audio-tract.

_Well, it doesn't take that much of a brain to wrap a hand in bandages. Chekov is still the youngest genius here. He saved the Captain's life you 's a pretty face, but so's Chekov. And he's actually doing something. Not being some cute little 'd melt under pressure. We haven't had an attack on the ship yet, but as soon as there's dozens pouring into the ER she'll crack with all that work. But Chekov, he dealt with the Romulans and lived. And helped everyone live. He saved Sulu and the Captain. Imagine how everything would've gone down if he hadn't have gotten to those two in time. The human is to young to know anything, the most likely have her along because of pity. She is ignorant, and knows nothing of the world yet. f all humans I find her the most uncommon. She does not belong here, and I wonder who's harlot she is. _

These were all recent insults, so she tried to push them as far back into her head as she could. But when she tried this it seemed to open a whole new Pandora's box. Many images flashed in front of her eyes of all the bullies she had dealt with in her life. Their cruel words rang in her ears and she curled herself in a ball while she tried to remember how to breathe as tears streamed down her face. So she got up and decided to see if she could get some sleep medication from the Medical Bay.

(I know. Sad? So please help me, because I can't decide.

option one: decided to judge drinking contest between Spock, Kirk, Chekov, Scotty, and McCoy

or

option two: have an even bigger mental breakdown?

Please help me.)


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Star Trek

(Warning: I decided on an even funner plot, that has nothing to do with getting drunk...but I promise that will come eventually.)

Syn had gotten her sleep medication without any interaction with any of the crew. She learned the next day it had been because of a drinking contest, and she couldn't help laughing when she saw Kirk, McCoy, Chekov, Sulu, and Scotty all come in for head ache medication.

The next few days had been calm, until they Enterprise assisted the planet Lolishota. There had been a dispute there, but once the landing party came in to fix it the dispute was quickly solved. The landing party had consisted of Kirk, because he was captain, Spock, because he knew a lot about the planet, Uhura, because she could help with translating, Scotty, in case there were any repairs to be made. McCoy, in case there were any injuries, and Sulu, because he could help if there were any more altercations.

The inhabitants had been very thankful and had given the group food as a thank you. Everyone except Kirk had eaten the food, and Kirk said he was saving it. His more serious members gave him a look that said he should have eaten it, but the inhabitants hadn't seemed offended.

Chekov was on the Enterprise preparing to beam them up. Syn came into the transporter room. "Vhat are you doing here?" he said not even looking up from the controls.

"In case anyones injured."

"They hawe McCoy vith them. They hawe most likely already been treated if anyone is hurt."

"Well," Syn said getting annoyed by Chekov's tone, "It's my break, so I can be here if I want."

"It has nothing to do vith your little crush on Mr. Scott?" Syn gave him a look that said, 'you-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about-that-is-totally-innapropriate-and-I-can't believe-you-just-said-that'. Chekov looked somewhat embarrassed. "Right, I'm sorry I said that."

"It's okay. Most of the stuff you do is stupid any way. I'm already used to it."

He was about to protest when he realized that she was joking.

"Uh, Kirk here." came over the communicator. "We're ready to beam up, but could you try to get a few medical people down there?"

Syn smirked. "Oh, looks like it's a good thing I'm here."

Chekov scoffed. "Yes Sir." He got on the intercom and relayed the Captain's orders, then he beamed the sic adults up. But when they beamed up, the was only one adult, two teenagers, and three small children.

Syn and Chekov could only stare. Then, as much as they were trying not to, both began laughing uncontrollably. The scene was just to funny for words. Kirk had what appeared to be Uhura on his shoulders, and McCoy and Spock underneath his two arms. Near him were Scotty, now a very cute teenagers, and a very sexy teenage Sulu. When the medical team arrived Syn was finally able to ask. "What happened?"

"The food they gave us turns you into the age at which you were the most...I forget how they put it, but something with attractiveness."

Syn raised an eyebrow. "This is when you were most attractive?"

Kirk had set everyone down and proceeded to run a hand through his hair. "Most likely, but thankfully I didn't eat the food. It smelled and looked way to weird."

"Thank goodness you're picky. I'm sure Spock or McCoy could-" she caught herself. If these kids were in fact Spock and McCoy there was no way to know how to dissect the food and figure out a cure.

KIrk saw the wheels moving in her head. "First we have to work on getting them to calm down. Then we can try and figure out a cure."

"Calm do-"

She was cut off by a wail. Well actually a chorus of wails. McCoy, Spock, and Uhura were all yelling. The medical team was doing their best to calm them down but it didn't appear to be working. Syn did the only thing she knew how to do with children. She rushed over to McCoy smiling. She picked him up and spinned him around. His screams were quickly replaced with giggles. "Am I gonna gave to find tickle bugs on you?" she said very playfully. Chekov then repeated this procedure with Uhura. Since both were only about a decade older than the kids they both seemed to calm down. Spock had stopped screaming, but was pouting and being very broody. Kirk couldn't help but think this little kid was adorable.

"Hey buddy." Kirk said coming down to Spock's level. "What wrong?"

"I don't understand why I am here, and I am not aware of where my parents are. Especially my mother. I would very much like to see her now."

Everyone in the room, who had not had their age changed suddenly tensed. So Syn did what she did best. She lied. "Well..." she said trying to get everyone's attention. "We are all part of a group of kids who get to be in the Federations sleep away camp. The transporter ride must've made you guys forget! Then again, none of us have met yet!" she laugh sheepishly. "We should introduce ourselves?"

Kirk suddenly caught on, followed by Chekov, and then the medical team. Kirk smiled broadly. "I'm Captain Jim Kirk. I guess you could say I'm the one in charge of this. Uh...yeah so you guys can like spend time on this ship earning about stuff and then when we're done...yeah..."

"I'm Syndie. I prefer to be called Syn. I recently turned 16. When I'm old enough to join Star Fleet I want to learn about medicine! And being a doctor." she said trying to sound as cheerful and young as possible.

"I'm Pavel Chekov, but I prefer to be called Chekov. I'm an Ensign on this ship. I'll be helping out though since some of us are around the same age." Syn glared at him. He was making himself sound cooler, even if it was the truth.

"Wait," Sulu said speaking up. "Oh, right I'm Hikaru Sulu, you can call me Hikaru or Sulu, I don't really have a preference. So how old are you?" he said pointing to Chekov.

"Eighteen."

"I'm nineteen. How are you already an Ensign?" Sulu said looking like he was not believing Chekov.

"I graduated wery early."

"Oh, you're one of those child prodigy things. Pretty cute for a geek though." He said winking at him.

"I'm Montgomery Scott, but I go by Scotty. I'm 17. I'm pretty interested in Engineering, but if all the nurses in medicine are gonna be as cute as you, I might go into medicine." He winked at Syn.

Chekov suddenly laughed. Syn just glared at him. And then Scotty. It was such a stupid guy move to assume that she would be a nurse. He may be a sweetie when he gets older, but she didn't like him when he was a teen. She felt so tempted to tell him that he would lose his hair, but she decided not to.

"I'm Nyota Uhura. I like to be called Nyota. I don't know why I'm here with teenagers cause I'm only six. But um...Space is pretty and I like stars. And moons, and pretty planets. Actually I like lots of pretty things. Also I like the color red...and..."

Syn smiled at Uhura. "Lets let everyone have a turn and then we can talk about what we like okay Nyota?"

Nyota smiled. "Okay!" She turned to McCoy. "What your name?"

"Leonard McCoy. Um..I go by Leonard. I'm seven. Um...I wanna be a doctor when I get older, cause that's what my mom is. And um...that's all."

Kirk smiled down at Spock who was still at his side. "I still do not understand how I am here without any memory of coming. But this is the first time I have ever used a transporter, so I guess it could have had some sort of affects. My name is Spock. By human terms I believe I am five years old."

Syn couldn't help but find his way of speaking absolutely adorable. "Okay, I already got check out, but you guys need to head down to the medical bay to make sure you guy are okay. The medical team will bring you there." she said with a smile.

/././

"I think Chekov should take Uhura during the day, because she might have a crush on him, plus she's more well behaved, so he could also keep an eye on Sulu. And you should take Spock, because..." Sn didn't really have a reason. "Well, I mean at night when they have to get cleaned up to go to bed it'd be better if it were a boy, since I'm betting Spock is already uncomfortable. And then I'll take McCoy during the day, and then me and Chekov can switch at night when it's time to go to bed. Oh, and Spock is probably pretty well-behaved so..."

Kirk laughed. "I'm guessing that you don't want to deal with Scotty."

"No, I really don't sir, and I mean, if you think I'm being to bossy about this I apologize, but we need to decide quickly so that we can get back down and take care of them."

Kirk smiled. "Not at all, you're right about having to get this taken care of so we can take care of them. So, sounds good. I don't see any problems with it. Do you Chekov?"

"No sir."

"Alright, so right now we'll take care of them, and once most of them are asleep, or at least in their quarter's, we can start working on finding a cure."

"Right. Did you ask the natiwes about the cure?"

"Yeah, they said it will wear off in a few weeks, but you understand how we don't have a few weeks?" Both teens nodded. "Great, lets get this baby sitting business started. Oh, and Syn, happy belated birthday."

Syn smiled. "Thank you sir."

(ehehe! I had a coke before bed today, so I hope you enjoyed this crack. Please leave some reviews? Because reviews to this story are what quicker updates are to...analogy compromised. Please just leave some reviews?)


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Star Trek

(Warning: Apparently, Syn is a Mary Sue. But she isn't paired with anyone, so I don't see any reason for people to not like her. And she's not 'perfect' I mean she's young, but she doesn't have as difficult of a job as Chekov, or any of the people on the ship for that matter. She's good with sedatives, and small injuries. I'm certain she could give amazingly amazing open heart surgery or anything like that. So, even though apparently she's a 'Mary Sue' I hope that doesn't stop people from reading the story. This was more so written to have an outside look on the different couples I like in Star Trek, to have fun little things happen that I could do in my other stories, and because she's fun to write. I'm sorry for the rant, but I just felt like clearing that up.)

Syn knew she wouldn't be much use in finding the compound, but she would be able o help later when getting it into a base to be injected. So during the course of the next two days while Chekov and Kirk worked on breaking the food down, Syn helped with keeping the teenagers and kids busy.

She couldn't help but find a lot of what they did humorous. McCoy and Uhura had very quickly decided that they were going to marry each other. Scotty had flirted with Syn until she threatened to stab him with sedatives that had not yet been tested on humans. He then took to flirting with anything else with boobs that moved. Which included Nurse Chapel, and Syn felt somewhat guilty, but surprisingly the lady didn't seem to mind. Syn wouldn't be surprised if the two had something when Scotty turned back to his normal age. Then again, they worked in two different divisions, so there was a chance that the two of them wouldn't see each other again. Sulu wanted to spend most of his time with Chekov and Syn wasn't at all surprised when she saw a hickey on Chekov's neck. It was understandable though, because now for a brief period of time the two of them were closer in age. What was less understandable, but ten times cuter was Spock admiration crush on the Captain. When the group was allowed on the bridge, which wasn't much considering the fact that Sulu immediately began distracting Chekov, Spock would simply stare at the Captain or follow him around. At night Kirk was the one who had to put Spock to bed, and Spock would sometimes come find him, which amazed Syn since the five year old would have to journey around the ship, but his reward for doing that was always another bed time story from the Captain.

Then finally on the sixth day Kirk and Chekov were able to isolate the substances and find the purest part of it. From there they were able to find the right compound to combine it with to make a mineral for Syn to change into a liquid that could be used in a hypo-spray. Then they had to convince the kids to take it.

Scotty was easy enough. Christine had promised to go to lunch with him if he would take the shot. He did, and even after he had changed back, the two of them still went to lunch. Syn was very curious as to where that relationship would go. Of course she had other business to attend to. Uhura and McCoy were also quite easy. The two of them had been afraid to take the sedative but with a little encouragement the two of them had agreed. When they changed back to normal still holding hands Syn tried to hold back a laugh at how dark of a red both of them had turned. Sulu had been about as easy as Scotty. Chekov had whispered something in his ear and he had practically leaped on the table to get the shot. When he turned back he was confused as to what happened and Chekov had offered to him over dinner.

The most difficult was Spock. Not because Spock hadn't wanted to take the hypo-spray, but because Kirk didn't want him to. As Spock waited on the operation table Syn had to have a pointless argument with the Captain.

"You know you're behaving like a five year old, and you didn't even eat the food. You know he's going to take the spray whether you want him to or not."

"I know, but he smiles when he's five. And he actually talks, not just little facts and quips. And he's not smarter than me. Or stronger than me. And he's ticklish. How cute is that? A ticklish Vulcan? It's adorable."

"As much as I want to talk about how cute everyone was when they were kids," Syn said as she prepared the spray, "He does need to be changed back."

"And he told me his favorite things. He likes the color blue, and his favorite food is noodles, cause that's what his mom makes. He also likes soft things, even though he doesn't like to admit it."

"And I'm sure he's told you much more. And now you can use that on him once he's back to normal." She said before she waked into the room. "Ready for your shot?" she said with a smile. Kirk walked in behind her.

"You said you just wanted to be doctor. Not that you were." Spock said.

"Right, but its totally safe for me to be giving a shot."

"Could the Captain do it?" Spock said somewhat embarrassed.

"Sure." she handed him the spray. "Do you know how to use this?"

"Yes." And Kirk did. And Spock was back to normal. Kirk did look a lot happier now that the Vulcan in front of him was no longer a child.

"May I inquire what has happened sir?" Spock said looking somewhat uncomfortable.

Kirk helped him off the table. "I'll tell you when we get to your quarters."

As they walked out Syn relaxed on the chair nearest to her. It had seemed like the longest six days she had ever experienced. She was ready to just sleep until she had to get up or risk going into a sleep induced coma.

Of course, the universe always has different plans.

(Okay, I am tired. I hope you guys liked that, and sorry about the rant. Sorry if it was rushed. Maybe review? If you're not to busy?)


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Star Trek or Marco Santiago(he belongs to a_a)

(Warnings: a_a is awesome, read her stories[like War, Stupider, Sand Storms, and Slight Sarcasm] a_a gave me permission to use Marco. And use him I did. And he's a weapon's specialist[do you have any idea how long it took me to find that. I overlooked it like 5 times])

Syn would never admit to liking much of the trash that was called 21st century entertainment. But just because she wouldn't admit it didn't mean that she didn't like it. And as the day she was having progressed on she could help relating with Henchman 24. "Why do I not know these things?"

Of course that thing is actually a openly gay Mexican(and Syn isn't homophobic or racist, he made it very clear that's what he was when they first met) and before she really got to know him, she was sure that she wished that she had never met him.

So really, the questions really had nothing to do with each other. But sweater vests on little clone boys were hot(yet another thing Syn would never admit) so Syn felt the need to ask this question.

For some reason Mr. Santiago had been on Delta Farga helping with getting lieutenants trained there. Something or other, Syn never really looked into her other crew-mates business until she had to treat them. So when 'Cupcake' (She really had wanted to take the time to learn his name, it would've been polite, but she always ran out of time. Plus he was one of the many who still believe Syn was just a waste of space. It was easier just to say 'Sir') with unidentifiable wounds after a mission she needed to figure out what weapon had caused the wounds, so that McCoy could understand the extent of his wounds and treat him. So while Cupcake was sedated Syn was sent to find the weapons specialist. Before she had left McCoy had been kind enough to warn her about the man.

"Try not to get to distracted, or offended. His personality comes on strong, but if you can handle the Captain you should be able to handle him."

When she got down to the weapons area she could hear a hymn being sung, in Spanish. Only, in the place of God or Jesus whoever was singing said Spock. Of course, Santiago was familiar to some place like Mexico or Spain, so she had no problem deducing that this was most likely the man she was looking for.

When she opened the door he was dancing. He was a grown man dancing by himself to a song he was singing about a boy that he may or may not have liked. Many people may have laughed. She was certain that the Captain would have. But she glared. She put up with a lot, but dealing with someone who most likely didn't take their jobs seriously was one of the things that she had a hard time with. "Excuse me." she said for a brief moment forgetting that he was still her superior. She instantly regretted the harshness that he voice had conveyed.

The man was startled out of his little show. "Why hello there." he said sounding quite flamboyant to Syn. "What's a cute little girl doing on this big bad ship?" Syn couldn't tell if he was joking.

"One of the crew members on this ship was injured on a mission. We don't know what weapon was used on him, but since you are a weapon's specialist-"

"McCoy needs my help?! Of course he wouldn't come and ask me himself. He'd get to distracted." Syn had to blinked when the man giggled. She didn't know many men who sounded like that when they laughed. He wrapped his arm around Syn's arm. "Would you be so kind as to escort me there Miss...?"

"I could simply explain the wounds to you so you could locate the weapons in the ones you have on board." She said freeing her hand.

He playfully slapped her shoulder. "I don't know who told you I could do that, but I can't sorry sweetie. I'll have to see the damage myself." He winked. "So shall we go?"

/././

It was some kind of really screwed up tape worm. Syn was so tempted to use the F word because that would really fit the situation perfectly. And even though she's mature enough to be on a Star Ship, she wonders for a few seconds if the worm only attacks gay people. She almost warns Chekov, Sulu, Kirk, and Spock about how they may be in danger. She almost tells Cupcakes fiance that she might want to start rethinking the wedding. Almost.

But the tape worm didn't attack Mr. Santiago because he was gay. Even when Mr. Santiago insists that the worm is homophobic, and rambles for a good thirty minutes that they need to start preaching acceptance to everyone, the tape worm did not attack him because he was gay.

It was really traumatizing to see the worm burst out of the man on the table's stomach and go for Mr. Santiago. And really, if McCoy wasn't busy being a CMO Syn would've suggested he become an assassin. His hand moved so quickly to hit the worm with a hypo he had with him at all times, and the worm went down. Not without first cutting a nice little gash in the weapon's specialist stomach. Which immediately decided to bleed all over and make a mess of the floors.

Thankfully, it was a wound to be stitched and bandaged. Which Syn could do without assistance, Which left McCoy to deal with Cupcake. She would almost say everything worked out perfectly, but Mr. Santiago did not pass out. So while stitching and bandaging she had to deal with him.

"You never told me you name. I'm Marco Santiago by the way. I prefer to be called Marco. And yes, I'm gay."

"I don't know why you think I would inquire about your sexuality, but to answer your question, my name is Syndie. I prefer to be called Syn. And I am qualified to work on this ship as an intern/nurse."

"I didn't even know internships existed any more. How old are you?"

"Sixteen." she said as she finished with the stitching.

"May I ask why you wear most of your hair in front of your face?" Marco said grinning.

"I can see through it fine. It had never affected my work ethic before."

"Yeah, but it makes you look like this shy little girl who's scared of everything."

She gave him her best 'I-am-radiating-hate-off-of-every=pore-of my-body-because-of-what-you-said' face. "I could pick apart why you behave the way you do, but I'm not a criticism person."

"You should let me fix your hair." Marco said as she finished wrapping his wound.

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm going to have to decline. Now, you need to be extremely careful, because even though the cut isn't deep, it could easy tear. And because of the stitches, it is even more sensitive."

"I appreciate the suggestion, but I told Captain I would wrestle with him. Of course, if I was busy fixing someone's hair I think he would understand."

"This isn't up for suggestion." she said trying to look serious.

"Sorry, but you need a big girl haircut for me to listen." he teased.

/./

She hated it. No...she hated that she liked it. Her hair was now all around the same length, and try as she might she couldn't force any of it to fall in front of her face.

Marco was proud and decided that he needed to show off his work to everyone. When she protested against being dragged to the bridge, he had threatened to learn fencing from Sulu. Syn had very firmly told him no, and that he had to listen to her because of the hair cut. And then, surprisingly, he agreed.

When Scotty came to take Chapel on a date, he had noticed Syn's new hair. He was the first of many to tell her that she looked mature. And she didn't mind. She wouldn't admit that she enjoyed the compliments.

Until they were coming from a powerful being who acted like a child.

(Ha-ha! Everyone now must go read Slight Sarcasm, Sand Storms, War, and Stupider. I'm serious. Do it. oh! and please leave reviews? You know you want to. Because I gave a fabulous little cliff hanger. And you know you want to know what happens next. Right?)


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Star Trek

(Warnings: Well, I didn't get any reviews, which is okay cause I have decided to start wrapping this story up. The next chapter will be the last. Oh and now we get to deal with supernatural beings.)

Syn had thought she was uncomfortable in the short skits that she wore on the Enterprise. But, on the Enterprise, there was no one looking at her. And once she became trapped on that planet, stuck in a frilly _pink _dress, with this being with supernatural powers, she wished she was back in the incredibly short uniform.

Syn never really found out all the details, but she was going down to the planet with the Captain and the First Officer because of a distress call. Or maybe because they needed more supplies. Or was someone trapped there? Either way, she was surprised McCoy wasn't going. Obviously it had to be fairly unimportant, because he was staying on the ship. Everyone knew of his hate for the transporters.

She was being sent with the Captain, the First Officer, and the Head of Engineering. So something must have been broken. But, no one must have been hurt since only she was being sent.

After wandering around for what seemed like hours Scotty had to be beamed back on the ship because something had gotten broken or was over heating. Spock had scanned the planet for life one last time and they were preparing to leave the planet when suddenly they were in a court setting. They lost contact with the Enterprise and that's when everything started to go a little crazy.

The main point was that Syn was in a dress, dancing with some crazy guy, and not enjoying one minute of it. And then Kirk was demanding that she be left alone and then it became a little to confusing for Syn to follow. Kirk's yelling and insulting appeared to somewhat work because suddenly the planet went back to looking normal. Then Spock and her were on the ship, but Spock was(and everyone could totally tell, which was a first, except they were dealing with Jim, and everyone acts a little different when dealing with the Captain) annoyed and adamantly trying to get Kirk to come back to the ship. But they had lost contact with him and every thing was a little to frantic on the ship. And then things were malfunctioning and no one could explain it, and Syn had this moment where she wondered if she was going to die, and this angered her because she was still in the dress.

But then, Kirk was back. Not even transported on. He just sort of appeared. And Spock wasn't acting crazy, and the bridge wasn't freaking out, and McCoy wasn't screaming obscenities. Scotty was still freaking out and trying to fix the ship, but that almost always ended up happening. Apparently the super being had just been a child. His parents had come and put an end to that. And, to the relief of everyone, let Kirk go.

/././

They ended up having to go to the nearest Federation station to get supplies. Syn had been minding her own business, organizing things in the Medical bay, because lately that was all she ever did. But then there was Kirk and McCoy looking all annoyed at the door, and some guy with white hair. And then she was in the Federation station hearing some of the most horrifying news ever. She barely remembered even walking there, and her knees had felt weak as soon as she found out.

_When Syn was 10 she first met 'grandma.' Syn had been in school forever, and whenever she had permission to leave campus she would go to 'grandma's' coffee shop and spend her time there talking with her. She was the closest thing Syn had ever had to a parent or a friend. When she was 15 'grandma' had simply taken her. She had shown up at the coffee shop, 'grandma' told her to get in her car, and they just drove away. No one cam after her, and she quickly fell in love with the small town they came to stay in._

But now, according to the old man on the screen, that woman was dead. As was the information she knew about the Star Fleet, and the Federation. Which meant, Syn no longer had permission to be on the Enterprise.

"She left you the home and all of her money. Which accumulates to a lot. We are sending a shuttle out to get you, which will take you back home." For a second the man on the screen almost seemed kind. Then his face went back to business. "However, we are currently needing people in Star Fleet. We are training a small crew of young people, like yourself, with extraordinary talents to pilot a small ship that we are going to send out to find people across the galaxies to join Star Fleet. You would have to spend a few years in Star Fleet Academy, but I'm sure someone like you could handle it."

She couldn't speak. She simply nodded and stumbled out. She made it back to her quarter on Star Fleet without running into anyone. She wrapped her arms around her knees. She felt as if she really needed to cry. But nothing was coming. She missed her 'grandma' and wished that she was still alive. She was going to miss everyone on the Enterprise.

And she had no idea what she was going to do with her life.

(Sorry if you guys don't like it. But no one left reviews so Nahh. Next chapter will be about her saying good bye to everyone. And will reveal her decision.)


	13. End

I don't own Star Trek

(It's been fun dears, but Syn's finally retiring to DA. Cold As You might also be following suit soon)

But then, it seemed she did. As much as she knew she was going to miss the ship and all of it's crew mates, she didn't feel like going around and saying good bye to everyone. So she didn't. She said good bye to the important ones, who made it exceptionally hard, because they all just happened to be on the bridge when she came in to say good bye. Even Scotty and Chapel. Which was strange. But not completely unordinary, so she just went about saying goodbye.

The first two are Uhura and Chapel. Mostly because she didn't actually spend to much time with the two of them. But they were women she looked up to and has no problems saying that she hopes she grows up to be like them.

She also doesn't spend to much time on Spock as he simply say, "I hope you make the logical choice." She just does this stupid little wave, not knowing what to say. She thinks she has, she hopes she has, but she doesn't know how to express that in words.

She does manage to get words out when she gets to Chekov and Sulu. But ever the perfect enemy, her good bye to Chekov just has to be an insult.

"I'll miss you wery much." she say with a cruel smirk on her face.

"That's expected." Chekov said with an smirk that puts hers to shame. She doesn't try to out due him this time. Where she's going she thinks she'll have a lot more chances at that.

"Thank you for saving me from, you know, my protective tendencies." She says not exactly sure where her good bye to Sulu is going to go.

"Thank you for having knowledge of species that don't exist." She can't help but smile there. "Good luck where ever you're going."

Then it's a genuine smile. "Same to you."

Syn doesn't want to say good bye to Scotty. Because, he was like a big brother she never got to have. And she knows Kirk's going to continue being reckless which means Scotty's going to keep getting hurt. So we he tells her to stay safe she curtly replies, "I'll stay as safe as you." When his eyebrows and he mutters 'I hope a bit safer than that.' she gives him her best cheeky grin. "But I've learned how to pretend I'm not hurt from the best."

Kirk and McCoy actually walk her over to the base. It's nice. Halfway there, the two have playful banter going. She yet again hopes she can find something like this where she is going.

They're both guys so she addresses them both, as to keep from letting out to much sentiment and getting them uncomfortable. "Thank you for letting me serve on the Enterprise, and teaching me a lot more than what I could've learned back home." Even though she's sad she wills her smile to be as playful as possible. "I hope I'll see more of you two in the future."

They both smile back, obviously catching the hint.

As they set up the transport for her to beam to the planet, Marco rushes in. He mutters a few phrases in spanish, which Syn translates to, 'Why must the pretty young flower run away without telling me?'

"Porque quero volver." she says knowing she probably said something wrong, because she hasn't attempted to speak Spanish in what feels like ages. He seems to get the just of the meaning because he smiles and pats her back.

"You better." he says in his angry black woman voice. And Syn, try as she might, can't contain a laugh at that point.

/'/'/

The place is a small section of Star Fleet Academy. But the classroom is quite large even though the class will only consist of seven people. And they will only be in the class room together for one hour each day. The rest of the day will be spent trying to force enough knowledge into the students brain, so in only a year, they will be able to pilot a small unnamed star ship. Syn doesn't like that she's back in school, but after everything that had gone on to get her from the star base, in far away space, to this class room, she makes sure she's first to class. The teacher, if they even have one, is not there yet. She doesn't know how she's going to behave, or if she's going to get along with any one. But she hopes she's ready.

The next people to come is a group of three. The first is an asian with black hair, but in a style so American, she has no idea where he's come from. Following, but actually more like clinging, is a light brown haired boy. He has purple eyes, but they seem so focussed on the boy he's holding onto, that Syn decides that she's not at all interested. The next is a very curvy, but very pretty, brownish-pink colored girl. She's looking at the two boys as if she's known them forever, and she's still totally annoyed with their behavior. Both boys sit down, the light haired one practically on top of the dark haired boy, but the girl ventures over to Syn.

"How old are you?" the girls says lazily flopping in the chair near Syn.

"16."

"Well, you look old enough to go dancing. Want to after this, whatever this is, is over?"

Syn almost wants to blow her off completely. Say that the ideas stupid and they should focus on school work and such, but she doesn't want to. So she smiles. "I'd love to. As long as it doesn't get in the way of what I'm supposed to learn."

"What spot are you going for?" the girl said as she picked a bit of nail polish off of her nail.

"The medical one." The girl's face lighted up after she said that.

"Great. Med's hard, but you already look pretty smart. Plus, it's no where near as much work as the one's who are going after science officer and captain."

"I take it you're not going after those."

"Not even if they doubled the salary. Communications officer. Waaay easier." Syn couldn't help but find this girl extremely like-able. She would be a friend, but one Syn would have to keep serious. Syn was glad for her company, but didn't know how long she would be.

The next to come in were a Vulcan female, and a very cute red-headed boy. Of course the way the red-head was fawning over the Vulcan, she knew she would have no chance. The boy was most likely mentally retarded any way. She didn't know why the Vulcan was there, especially after the destruction of the planet, and how everyone knew they desperately needed to repopulate, but Syn didn't question it. She didn't know anyone here well enough to even try.

The next was the teacher. He seemed bored right away, as if he didn't want to do this. And when it was realized that one of the students was not there, he became obviously annoyed.

The last was _her. _She stumbled in, and gash on her chin, and a nasty looking bruise on her chin. She thumped her fist against her chest and smiled broadly at everyone. "Captain." she said in this proud and arrogant voice. But, some how Syn was extremely confident that if she were to be the Captain, that every thing would turn out all right.

And then the teacher did this little huffing thing and Syn had a hard time determining which ones in the class room were the immature ones. But only for a second. Because any longer than that would've been impolite.

They were supposed to introduce themselves, and say what they wanted to be on the ship. That was fine. Syn could handle that. But they were supposed to stand when they did this. And she had always hated speaking in front of people.

Of course _she _went first. And Syn couldn't tell if she was making a joke out of this, or if she was serious. Either way, the girl was interesting.

"I'm Tickle Me Elmo. TME for short. And I'm not short by the way. Incredibly tall. No height problems here. I'm going to Captain. Because I'd be the most epic at it." TME stood tall and proud. And even though she kind of sounded like a 5 year old, she also had this strange aura of authority. So Syn didn't say anything.

The girl from earlier was next. "I'm Shaniqa Robbins. I like dancing and having fun, and I'm going to be the communications officer." then she said something in some language that no one appeared to understand. "That's why." she did a cocky grin and sat back down.

Then the dark haired boy stands, and Syn would bet money she saw him and the light haired boy's hands entwined before he stood up. "I'm D'Artagnan. I'm going to be the helmsman. Because I've done piloting since I was young." then the poor guy seems uncomfortable and he quickly sits down.

The light-haired boy stands up quite gracefully. "I'm Anton. I'm pretty much a genius, so I'll be doing whatever any one else can't." He's seems cocky, but then he gives this grin, and everyone can tell it's a joke. "I actually have no idea what I'm going to do. Whatever I'm told by my Captain I guess." He says giving this amazing smile towards TME. Yet she goes un-phased.

Syn must have spent a bit to much time thinking about TME and why she was hurt, and how easy it's be to just fix that quickly, but it'd probably be awkward. So she misses the Vulcan's name. She swear it sounded like Spock, or somewhere along the lines of S'Pock. And she wonders if logic affects creativity. Vulcan-possibly-named-Spock says she is going to be the Science officer. When TME says that she will be the First Officer to, and the Vulcan gives this face that says 'Of course, I can do everything.' But not as cocky, because she's Vulcan.

"I'm Landy!" The red head says almost booming. "I'm going to take care of the ship as if she were my child. No harm will come to her, as long as I'm there." TME gives him, and then everyone else but Syn a look that says she's glad this is her crew. Then her eyes drift over to Syn as if expecting something. And Syn knows she's supposed to introduce herself, but she suddenly has no idea what to say. So she just opens her mouth and lets whatever want to pour out.

She turns to the Vulcan. "I can make a hypo for you, in minutes. I'll act as mature or immature as you want, or expect me to be." She turned to Landy. "If you decide to do something really stupid while in engineering, I'll do my best to treat it." She then talked to everyone. "I can treat you for a Plomernium space slug. I'll do my best not to talk if I walk in on you doing anything intimate, and if you need something I'll do my best to get it to you. I'll try my hardest to fix you if you get broken, and I'll try not to depress you when my birthday rolls around. All I want is for you guys to try not to get to hurt, turn into little kids, or let a homophobic tape worm attack you. Oh, and if a powerful space being forces me into a fancy dress, try not to provoke it to bad. Unless I ask for help. Sorry for rambling. But my name is Syn, and it's a pleasure to meet you all." she gave her best smile.

Everyone smiled back.

And she had found her place.

(I'll miss you story, but it's time to go have fun on DA with you.)


End file.
